The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, digital still cameras and digital video cameras have been used by many users. In addition, smartphones having camera modules capable of capturing still images or moving images have also been in widespread use. Consequently, opportunities for users who have no high image capturing skills to capture images have significantly increased.
Under such circumstance, JP 2011-087131A discloses a technology of assisting in the image capturing action of a user by displaying a composition frame, which represents a recommended composition, such that the composition frame is overlaid on an input image.